Something New
by Musashi Den
Summary: The saying is 'there's nothing new, only someone new' - Daryl believes this to be true... until he meets Glenn. Rated M for nearly PWP man on man action.


Something New

The saying went that there was nothing new, only someone new. And Daryl was very certain of it his whole life. Thanks in large part to the internet - before the zombie apocalypse - there wasn't a sexual act he didn't know every detail about. Nothing really surprised him anymore. Except maybe a walker that decided to play peek-a-boo while he was trying to take a piss. And his attraction to Glenn.

It started rather stupidly actually. His brother was pissing him off and he suddenly knew of a way to get back at him for being a dick. Fuck someone Merle liked or hated. He wasn't really interested in Amy or Andrea. They were sweet and attractive enough but they didn't deserve to get tangled in his game. And since the world ended women seemed to fall in love super quick with anything that didn't try to eat their face. So that left someone Merle hates. Either T-dog or Glenn. And T-dog hadn't been staring at his ass like Glenn.

It was like Daryl had "Look here and drool" written all over him. Every time he looked at Glenn he found him already staring – biting his lip and undressing him with his eyes. Daryl started to find him cute. He had **never** thought of another man that way. Glenn had what Daryl heard the girls refer to as 'a swimmers body'. All compact muscle in the middle and nice thighs and arms. It was true. Whatever body type Glenn had it was nice. Daryl started wondering how strong he was. What it would be like to kiss his plump lips or run his hands through all that thick black hair.

Daryl started hanging out with Glenn instead of Merle. Going hunting with him and taking him to keep watch while he washed up in the lake. And that just burned him up. Merle had asked what was so special about 'the Jap' all of a sudden. Daryl's only response was that 'Glenn was Korean' before he walked off – grinning over the cut off curse Merle huffed. One day he knew Merle was following them as they patrolled the woods around camp. He always knew when Merle was following him; the man's size didn't exactly make him stealthy. He pretended not to notice and listened to Glenn as he talked about nothing in particular.

"Daryl… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you hanging out with me all of a sudden?"

"What you mean by that?" Daryl answered his question with another question.

"Well when I first joined the group, you and your brother treated me like I had leprosy." Glenn said. "And now…"

"Well to be honest I weighed my options. Dale's too old. Shane's too intense and he spends half the day up Lori's ass. Carl's too young. Jim's a weirdo. Morales and Ed have kids to watch. And T-dog is…

"Black."

"I don't mean it like that." Daryl said. His expression pleading with Glenn to cut him a break. There was only so much racial prejudice he could get over at a time. And his man crush definitely sped up the process. Unfortunately T-dog was very straight, perhaps even more so than Merle. "I just thought that we might…

"Hook up." Glenn finished his sentence. Actually he jumped ahead like ten sentences and cut to the chase. Daryl just lifted his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you saw me like **that**." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Liar." Glenn snorted. "I know I haven't been subtle. And neither have you." He nudged into Daryl's shoulder and he smirked. "So… we doing this or what?" he asked – cutting to the quick again. Daryl stopped walking and Glenn turned to him.

"Yeah sure." Daryl said as he strapped his crossbow to his back. As soon as he did Glenn was on him. Gripped the hair on the back of his head and kissing him. Daryl caught up – opening his mouth when he felt Glenn's tongue along his lips.

It wasn't how Daryl imagined. It was a million times better. He never knew a kiss could feel this good. For a second he thought Glenn had a new way of doing it. It made him smile – his teeth grazing Glenn's bottom lip and making him moan. For some reason he thought Glenn would be more timid - that he'd need coaxing and guidance. So much for his little fantasy of the blushing virgin being taught by the seasoned veteran. In fact given his openness to the situation he suspected Glenn had been around the block more times than he let on. All of a sudden his hands were on Daryl's ass. Squeezing hard and making him buck into Glenn. At that moment Daryl decided he wasn't the teacher type anyway.

"Been wanting to get my hands on that **forever**." Glenn mumbled against his lips. Daryl snickered.

"You know what I want…" He trailed off as he squeezed a hand between them. His fingers slid down Glenn's flat stomach and pressed into the hem of his jeans.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" They both jumped when they heard Merle. Daryl could see the panic on Glenn's face when he realized who had caught them. Despite him jumping away, Daryl still had a hand down his pants. He held Glenn so he couldn't run – his natural fight or flight instinct kicking in. He knew Merle could snap him like a twig so the only other option was to get the hell out of there.

"I'm minding my damn business." Daryl said as he pulled Glenn back to him. "I suggest you do that same." He then kissed Glenn right in front of him – making sure Merle could see their tongues sliding together. When Merle made no move to either break them up or walk away Daryl gave an indignant grunt and glared at him. "You wanna watch?"

"Hell no!" Merle said truly disgusted.

"Then get the fuck out of here." Daryl snapped. Even Glenn found the guts to shoot Merle a glare out the corner of his eye. Merle put his hands up and retreated back towards camp. But not before giving them both a look that said they'd be paying for this later. He'd let them have their little grope fest and once they had jerked off or what ever the hell two homos did he'd skin them both and leave their queer hides for the walkers.

"Where were we?" Glenn asked – his voice a little shaky. Daryl looked down – the adrenaline rush caused Glenn to go from semi erect to hard as a rock in a few seconds. The sudden rise in pulse rate making his cheeks and ears tint red. Daryl just unsnapped his jeans and worked him out the front of his pants.

"Right… about **here**." Daryl said as he jerked Glenn slowly. He sighed and gripped Daryl's shoulders. "Damn." The myth certainly wasn't true about Asians being tiny. Glenn had a nice piece. Full and thick with a heavy sack underneath. He smoothed his thumb other the tip and found it dripping with cowper's. When he cupped Glenn's balls he hissed through his teeth. "Did getting caught make you horny?" Glenn just grinned at him – his cheeks now fully flushed. "You kinky little freak."

"That's nothing." Glenn breathed. "I nearly cum in my pants when I think about screwing in a public place." Daryl licked his lips and logged that information away – he'd have to set up a little exhibition in Atlanta on their next supply run. Something about being caught in the act by walkers and then having to finish and get away before they could get them made his dick twitch. He had a few quirks of his own.

"Well, come on then." He looked around quickly before he led Glenn to a nearby boulder. Georgia was full of these natural rock forms – especially near the quarry where they had set up camp. It was the perfect height for what Daryl wanted to do. The rock came to just under his chest. After checking around for walkers Daryl pulled Glenn against him. Captured his mouth in another kiss that made his heart race and his mind go blank. Kissing was nothing new but Glenn definitely made it feel different from the norm. There was that added little thrill of doing something he knew other people thought was wrong. Glenn's hands were only a little rough against the side of his face but his lips were all smooth. His tongue was textured of course but it tasted like… some kind of fruit. Watermelon maybe – they had found a random patch of them a few days ago. Glenn had one for breakfast it seemed.

Daryl hooked one of his legs around Glenn's and ground himself against his thigh. Dry humping definitely wasn't new but Daryl had never been this hard before. The barred friction sent little tingles through him. He was excited and Glenn was eager. And they should probably get to the main event before anyone else came looking for them. Daryl was shaking a little as he undid his pants.

"Tell me what you want." Glenn panted as he pressed his forehead to Daryl's. He moved his hands under his wife beater - running them over the slight swell of Daryl's stomach to his defined pecs. Glenn grinned when he discovered Daryl had hair on his chest – it wasn't a lot and when he pulled up his shirt he found that it was a dirty blond color. His nipples were small but when Glenn rubbed them Daryl bucked into him. He bit his bottom lip and whined – it was a terrible tease that sent hot little bolts straight down to his dick.

"I want you to… oh shit…" Daryl moaned and grabbed hold of one of Glenn's wrists. He stilled his movements for a second and Daryl was able to think enough to form words. "Come on." He pushed Glenn back – whining a little when their contact was severed for a few seconds. He turned to the rock and braced himself on the surface with one arm. He used the other to pull his pants down. He smirked at the look on Glenn's face as he revealed his rear end to him. He looked surprised before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Damn! You're **white**!" Glenn blurted out. Daryl couldn't help but laugh a little. By comparison his top half was a lot darker than his lower half. He didn't wear shorts enough to tan his legs and he'd never been anywhere that would allow him to tan his butt. So yes, his ass could be accurately described as lily white.

"All of a sudden **race** bothers you?" Daryl joked. Glenn just smiled at him before he ran his hands over Daryl's buttocks.

"You're just lucky you've got a nice ass. If you didn't I'd drop you like a hot rock." He said. Daryl furrowed his brow.

"Hot rock? That's not Asian slang." He said.

"So replace rock with chopstick. Who cares?" Glenn said nonchalantly. Daryl chuckled and bit his lip when Glenn spread his cheeks.

"I got it all nice and clean for you." Daryl said. It was true he spent nearly thirty minutes bathing himself in the lake – trying not to look obvious as he washed up with the rest of the guys that morning. He had scrubbed until his skin was pink and squeaky. The heat of the day had made some of the sweat return but he was still clean down there.

"How long have you been planning this?" Glenn asked himself. He made sure Daryl was watching him as he licked his fingertips. He ran them over Daryl's hole before licking them again. That first brush made Daryl tremble – anticipation making him brace both hands against the rock so he wouldn't fall over. His crossbow swung around to his front and he pulled it over his head quickly. It thunked to the ground just as Glenn pushed his index finger inside. Daryl keened at the feel of it. He didn't realize he was bucking until Glenn put his free hand on his hip and held him still. "I gotta say - if someone told me this was something **you** wanted I would've called them a liar."

"Given my options… I'm willing –Ah! To…mmph, try something new." Daryl said.

"You're enjoying this way too much to be your first time with a guy." Glenn pointed out as he added another finger.

"Ah!" Daryl gasped and arched his back. "You gonna talk or you gonna—Fuck! Right there! Fuck yeah!" Glenn just smirked as he rubbed his middle finger against Daryl's prostate. He was reduced to a pleading puddle of pleasure and curse words by a little bundle of nerves. Glenn was pretty sure Daryl was chanting 'fuck me' under his breath. Glenn took himself in his hand and pumped a few times as he placed the tip at Daryl pucker. "Come on." Daryl growled as he pushed back against him. Glenn bucked forward and slipped right in. "Oh shit!" Daryl nearly collapsed against the rock. He rested his shoulders over the surface and used it to hold himself up. He whimpered as Glenn pushed in the rest of the way. He had one hand on Daryl's hip and the other on the small of his back to keep him in place.

Daryl had held Glenn's dick in his hand but it felt twice as big as it blazed a trail inside him. He tensed for second. Trying to remember to breathe so he didn't black out and miss anything. He arched his back and moaned when Glenn was finally seated all the way inside him. He was shaking all over. Sweat was tickling down his skin. It was suddenly twenty degrees hotter – the air thick and nearly impossible to take in his lungs.

"Ow…God damn." He tried to relax when Glenn ground further into him. He jabbed right into his prostate and Daryl bucked. "Fuck me." He finally said it loud enough for Glenn to hear. He pulled out slowly, almost all the way before driving back into Daryl as hard as he could. His voice reached a higher pitch. "Yes! YES! Just like that."

Despite it not being remotely close to his first time Daryl was still tight around Glenn. And incredible hot – even by comparison to the weather today. He felt amazing. Every time Glenn brushed against his spot Daryl would convulse around him. He dug his fingers into Daryl's hips and brought him back to meet his thrusts. Glenn didn't realize it had been so long since he indulged himself. Running away from the flesh eating semi dead swarms of people made masturbation take a back burner… at least for him anyway. He could feel his orgasm mounting already. Little ripples of pleasure ebbing out from his core and tingling up his back. The most sensitive part of his cock constantly rubbing against Daryl's cushioned insides.

Daryl was heaven. Febrile, sweat slick, taut, velvet heaven. Glenn watched Daryl as he reached between his legs. He started pumping his neglected erection in time with Glenn's thrusts. He slid his hand under Daryl's shirt again – loving the flex of his muscles under his skin. He rubbed his nipple between his index finger and thumb – a little rougher this time. He gave it a tug and Daryl suddenly clenched around him.

"…!" He tossed his head back and Glenn expected him to scream but nothing came out. He inhaled sharply and that much need oxygen allowed him make noise. "Oh yeah. Jesus. Fucking. Christ!" he groaned as he ejaculated all over the leaves below him. He gasped when Glenn seemed to get thicker inside him. His orgasm was subsiding and feeling came back in great detail. It was getting painful now. He kept up his rhythm for a while – it got a little choppy and right when Daryl thought he'd tear in half Glenn went still.

"Ohhh…" Daryl looked over his shoulder just in time to see the euphoric look on Glenn's face as he came. His brow knit together and his mouth hung open as he let out a long sated moan. Daryl bit his lip when he felt a flood of cum literally fill him to the brim and spill down his thighs. "Oh yeah." He sighed through grit teeth.

"Damn boy when was the last time you rubbed one out." Daryl growled – despite the fact he was practically drooling from the sensation of it. That had been something new for him and it blew his mind. It was like he could feel the addiction center of his brain add that to the list. Glenn leaned over and kissed him. Daryl's lips curled at the exhausted expression Glenn gave him. He was thoroughly satisfied that he could wear him out with one round. Although now that he was flushed out he might last longer.

"Sorry. It's been a long… long time." Glenn admitted.

"You mind pulling out so we don't fuse together." Glenn blushed a little before he eased out slowly. Daryl stood up straight and groaned when his back ached a little. He pulled his shirt off and used it to clean himself up before he fixed his pants. He flung the shirt into the woods – he didn't want to explain to the ladies why his shirt was all crusty. He was sure all of them knew what day old spunk smelt like. It was just a dingy white tank top anyway – he had others. He looked back and noticed Glenn looked a little dejected and he zipped up his jeans. Undoubtedly already assuming this was a one-time thing. Or Daryl was just using him as an ends to some bizarre means. Daryl picked up his bow and grabbed Glenn's hand with his free one. "Where you wanna meet tonight?" He asked.

"Huh?" Glenn grunted.

"Merle usually takes a sleeping pill at sun down. Claims he ain't no babysitter and won't watch over people at night. Won't admit he's just getting old. The pills pretty much put him out for three hours so we'll have a lot more time. I can get away without him following us this time."

"That's if he doesn't kill us when we get back." Glenn said. Daryl noticed he paled a little. He may have started this just to mess with Merle but in that instant he felt something. A little spark of who knows what. When Glenn aired his fear of his brother he felt possessive. As far as he saw it Glenn belonged to him now. It wasn't every day he found a guy he wanted to fuck. And just like when they were young he wasn't going to let Merle ruin what was his. Plus Merle wasn't the boss of him or anybody for that matter – Daryl could fuck or be fucked by anyone he wanted. He pulled Glenn to him.

"You let me worry about him. And you just concentrate on getting behind the RV after dinner." Daryl said before he kissed him. He felt Glenn relax a little. His hand going to the small of Daryl's back and his chin to pull him closer. "We can slip into the woods – there's an old Chevy a little ways in. The doors lock and the windows are all intact so we won't have to worry about geeks getting us. Got one long bench seat – leather is cracked though. Drink as much water as you can, gets hot inside there with just one person." Daryl watched Glenn smile before he led them back to camp. The Chevy had become his alone place but he was willing to share it's location with Glenn.

He realized once they got back to camp that he had actually done something new with the particular person he was sleeping with. He actually wanted to see them again. And he was making plans to do so instead of the other way around. To be honest, when Daryl imagined he'd meet someone he'd actually want to do that with – he didn't think they would Asian, let alone another man.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm expanding my sex terms so for those wondering what I meant when I wrote 'He smoothed his thumb other the tip and found it dripping with cowpers' - cowpers is pretty much the real term for precum. I used it since precum is an overly used,<strong> made up<strong>, unintelligent word that I'm sick of. 'Precum' comes from the Cowper's gland so really he's dripping with Cowper's fluid. The things you learn about penises - amazing. Same for the word 'febrile' it just means 'fevered' or 'hot' - I love the thesaurus! And it's also _taut_ instead of _taunt_ when it's meant to mean tight.


End file.
